Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Jessica needs to master at least $99$ songs. Jessica has already mastered $8$ songs. If Jessica can master $4$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Jessica will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Jessica Needs to have at least $99$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 99$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 99$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 4 + 8 \geq 99$ $ x \cdot 4 \geq 99 - 8 $ $ x \cdot 4 \geq 91 $ $x \geq \dfrac{91}{4} \approx 22.75$ Since we only care about whole months that Jessica has spent working, we round $22.75$ up to $23$ Jessica must work for at least 23 months.